1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an incubation chamber in which a number of glass slides on which specimen samples have been deposited and a staining solution dropped thereon for immunoperoxidase reaction. More specifically it relates to such a chamber in which the slides are supported on a removable grid through which air may circulate and excess liquid may fall to the bottom of the chamber. Still more specifically it relates to such a chamber which may be closed tightly or temporarily sealed to prevent changes in humidity.
2. STATE OF THE PRIOR ART
Laboratories performing this type of immunoperoxidase have been using makeshift equipment or using commercial equipment which is inadequate to handle the number of slides desired or may be unsatisfactory in one or more respects.
One type of incubating device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,193 which is complicated and expensive. Moreover this device requires exact positioning of a limited number of slides.
A number of other patents show various types of chambers for the handling or storage of specimen slides. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,767, 3,756,393, 4,077,515 and 4,589,551.
Accurate Chemical & Scientific Corporation of Westbury, New York markets an incubation chamber with a tray raised from the bottom of the chamber which has a number of ridges on which slides are rested and has a number of openings to allow ventilation. However, the tray does not have sufficient rigidity, and the ridges provide an uneven surface for the slides. There are not sufficient openings to allow for good ventilation or air circulation, and if the number or size of the openings are increased, this would give even poorer rigidity.